Starting Life at Sobu High School
by Aicrag
Summary: Natsuki Subaru is about to start his first day of school at Sobu High! After having a troublesome experience in his junior high days, will he be able to live the life he longs for? Re:Zero crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

I should grab lunch before I start school tomorrow. Mini Stop is where I should go, I thought to myself. To be honest, I'm quite nervous to start high school. Junior high was not exactly forgiving towards me. I had no friends. People saw me as a nuisance. I was a coward. Every day after school, I just went home and headed straight towards my room. All I did was nothing. I had all that time and freedom to change the situation that was laid out before me but I did nothing. The only good thing that came out of it was preparing for the Sobu High entrance exams. I figured that if I was unable to change my situation here, then maybe, I could start anew over there. Hopefully, things will be different this time.

The Mini Stop shined brightly before Subaru's eyes. As he makes his way towards the entrance, he opened the door and entered the shop only to be greeted by the store clerk.

"Welcome!" says the store clerk.

"Hey." Subaru says tiredly.

Subaru makes his way toward the books section of the store. The romantic light novel that stood before him met his eyes. He made his way toward the light novels and began skimming through the book. As he skimmed, he noticed that the main male character told his love interest that he was sick and did not have much time left.

"Ah, I see. This is where they suck you in."

As soon as the ending of the story was revealed to him, he makes his way towards the chips section and grabs a bag of corn potage. He walks towards the store clerk and puts his bag of corn potage on the counter.

"That'll be 363 yen." says the store clerk."

Subaru pulls out his wallet and pays the store clerk. He grabs his bag and begins to walk out the store. He continues walking until he reaches the sidewalk. As he gazes into the night sky, he saw a portal rip open and a shadowy hand making his way towards him.

"What the…"

As the hand begins moving closer and closer towards him, Subaru's heart begins to race. When the hand was just about to make contact with him he heard a sound being emitted from the portal.

"No…you're not the one…"

Subaru violently rubs his eyes trying to comprehend what just happened. His heart is beating rapidly and cannot control the shaking that has consumed his body.

"I must be imagining things…I really need to sleep." He says trying to calm himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Sobu High School…" Subaru whispered, "my future is unfolding before me!" he yelled and throws his fists up into the air! He begins to make his way towards the entrance, and as he finds himself lost in a hallway with many doors, he digs his hands into his pockets to see what class he is in.

"Class 2F," he said, staring at his schedule. "With Shizuka Hiratsuka…"

Subaru began to make his way to Class 2F. As he entered the classroom, he was met with an authoritative voice.

"Hello, I am your homeroom teacher. Call me Hiratsuka-sensei. What is your name?" she said sternly while looking at Subaru's eyes.

"Hello, my name is Natsuki Subaru!" he said loudly, catching the attention of all students.

"Ah, okay…Subaru-san. You will be sitting next to Yuigahama-san who is sitting right there" she said as she points at the pink-haired student.

Subaru nods and begins to make his towards the pink-haired student. He noticed that she looked sad, almost on the verge of tears. As he made his way towards his seat, he greets her and says "Hey. I'm Natsuki Subaru, but you can call me Subaru! You are, Yuigahama-kun right?" he asked politely.

"H-hey. Yeah, that's my name." she said sadly as she stared down at her desk.

Subaru gazes at her worryingly and says "Ah…Yuigahama-kun, if you don't mind me asking but why do you look sad?" he wondered.

Yuigahama continues to stare quietly at her desk. She opens her mouth in an attempt to respond to him but no words came out. After taking a deep breath, she composes herself and tells him what happened.

"I was taking my dog Sable out for a run before school started and…" her voice started to tremble, "as we were about to cross the street, his collar broke and he began to run towards the middle of the street," tears started to form as she spoke, "and he was hit by a car…" she said sadly with tears falling from her eyes.

"Crap! I shouldn't have asked her what was wrong, what the heck do I say?!" he thought to himself. As they stared at each other, Subaru sat there unsure what to say. He did not have much time left, before things got awkward. After a moment of thinking, he thought that it would be best to console her.

"Look, Yuigahama-kun…I'm really sorry that happened to you," Subaru said while staring at her eyes, "but if you ever need someone to talk to I want to let you know that I'm here for you." he said in an uplifting manner. "Or if you need a shoulder to cry on, you can count on me too!" He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Because…that's what friends do" he said smiling at her.

The frown that was on Yuigahama's face was now nonexistent. She was not happy, but put at ease by Subaru's endearing words. While looking at him, she says "Thanks, Subaru-kun. I'm glad we met today." As soon as their conversation ended, Hiratsuka-sensei was about to start the lecture. She searches for the names of the students that did not show up today and quietly says to herself, "So it appears Hachiman Hikigaya is the only student that is not here today."

After confirming the name of the absent student, she began her lecture. During the middle of it, Subaru decided to see how Yuigahama was doing and noticed that her face carried a slight smile.

"I'm glad," he said to himself. "I was able to brighten her day even though she faced hardships, especially on the first day of school. The world is unforgiving to us sometimes, that's just life I guess. I hope she will be able to carry herself from now on. OH! I guess I made a friend…haha…my situation is definitely better than junior high. High school might not be so bad after all" he thought, leaving him with a smile.

By the end of the lecture, Hiratsuka-sensei dismissed the class as it was time to leave. As Subaru was about to leave, he shares his goodbyes with Yuigahama. As he was about to leave the classroom a voice came from the back.

"Wait!" Yuigahama said loudly.

"What's up? Subaru said wondering why she stopped him.

"Let's exchange numbers! You said you'd do all these things but how can you when you don't have my number?" she said with determination.

He looks at her with surprise and said "Oh, right! I can't believe I forgot about that!"

The two exchanged numbers and Subaru began to make his way home. As he walks toward his house, his phone starts buzzing. He pulls out his phone from his pocket only to notice a text message from Yuigahama.

"Ya-hallo! I wanted to say thanks again for making my day better. Anyway, um…we'll be able to join clubs two weeks from now, and I was wondering if you wanted to check out a couple of clubs with me?"

Subaru then responds to her message,

"Hey, Yuigahama-kun! You don't have to thank me; it's what friends do. I mean, we weren't friends at the time but ehh you know what I mean! To answer your question, yeah! I'd like to check out clubs with you."

She then replies,

"Okay! See you tomorrow! ( ＾∇＾)"

Subaru responds with,

"See you tomorrow!"

"She's amazing." he thought to himself while gazing into the sky. He replayed the whole day in his head and cannot help but admire her. He experienced most of junior high in solitude and was happy at the fact that he was able to make a friend as lovely as her. He cheerfully says, "Today was a good day!"

* * *

 **11/7/2016**

 **Hey, everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! I'll try to release chapter 3 within two weeks, it's going to take awhile because a lot of characters are going to be in play. The one I'm most worried about writing is Yukino due to how witty she is so there will be a lot of rough drafts until I feel that I conveyed her character correctly.**

 **As for Hachiman Hikigaya, I just want to make it clear that he will not appear in the story I am writing. However, he will still be mentioned when appropriate. I've been trying to subtly hint that the shadow hands took Hachiman Hikigaya instead of Natsuki Subaru. For example, when the portal ripped open a voice could be heard that said Subaru wasn't the one. In addition, Hachiman missed the first day of school and Yuigahama's dog died! Meaning he wasn't present to save Sable. In conclusion, what I'm trying to say is that Hachiman Hikigaya is now in the RE:ZERO universe. I may write a fanfic of Hachiman in the RE:ZERO universe if this takes off but as of now, I'll be focusing on this fanfic.**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering! Just because Hachiman is gone doesn't mean Komachi will not be a part of the story. I plan to incorporate her when appropiate!**

 **Thanks, again! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed! This is my first fanfic after all.**


End file.
